I Get It
by Feel Free To Improvise
Summary: Vlad stays the week with the Fenton's and Danny tries his hardest to avoid the man he's secretly crushing on, at the same time learning that his friends aren't that loyal. What happens when Vlad's feelings start to change? Dark scenes, Vlad/Danny Slash
1. Perfect

**Author**: Feel Free To Improvise**  
Rating**: M  
**Warning**: Yaoi.  
**Pairings**: V/D SLASH (With background pairings)  
**Summary**: Vlad Masters: Clever, manipulative, intelligent, lonely, jealous, and bitter. Danny Fenton: Naïve, curious, well-meaning, brave, and emotional. Vlad stays the week with the Fenton's and Danny tries his hardest to avoid the man he's secretly crushing on. But what happens to Vlad's feelings start to change? Dark scenes, Slash.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, or even anything remotely sharp and pointy, because people don't trust me whilst I'm around other people... Why you ask? I don't know, ask my imaginary friend Sir Stabsalot. Actually, You can't ask Sir Stabsalot because just yesterday we had a violent argument and he ran away, I tried looking for him this morning, but he was nowhere to be seen.

On second note; Imaginary friends are now for hire.

†††††

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one._

†††††

Vlad Masters. Handsome, Rich, Intelligent, Charming; Everything any girl, and guy, would want, and a powerful Halfa to boot.

Light gray -yet not old looking- hair with a slick silver streak down the middle, tied together in a low pony-tail with a black ribbon, slight wavy cascading down to mid-shoulder like flowing silk. Finely arched charcoal black eyebrows, that held a silvery outline, and a well maintained goatee. Pale, yet not too much so, baby soft flesh; Not a single scar, much less a simple blemish, marred his delicate skin.

Perfect white teeth, and soft rosy lips. Unpierced ears as sensitive as they were round. His nose, long with a slight point and a faultless bridge, small nostrils with no visible hair underneath. Effeminate almond-shaped eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blue, holding strong similarities to the forget-me-not flower, or perhaps a shard of cloudy blue sea glass, with depth comparable to the ocean itself, the likes of which could be stared into for days on end.

Vlad wore only the finest and most expensive black suits, never a single tear, or even a lose stitch. A skin tight silver silk-like dress shirt underneath, and a crimson red red bow-tie to boot. Black dress shoes, shined thoroughly to cast a reflection and seemingly shimmer in the sunlight, and smelling of a light cologne.

His hands were delicate and smooth, slightly calloused. At that very moment, they tugged nervously at the sleeves of his suit, his eyes staring at the house he currently stood before.

The house was slightly peculiar, a large sign stating 'Fenton Works' overhead. Vlad walks along the cement pathway leading to the door, his expensive shoes making a 'tapping' noise with each well maintained step.

His eyes scanned the green grass as he walked, carefully picking out a patch of clovers, resting at the edge of the pathway.

Kneeling down, he reached into the patch, plucking out a Four Leaf Clover, twirling it around between his pointer finger, and his thumb before once again standing up and continuing his way to the front door of 'FentonWorks' at the same time, placing the clover within his pocket, hoping to bring himself luck.

Walking up the stairs , he presses his knuckled against the door, taking a deep breath, his eyes squinting slightly and a shutter running through his body. He simply stood there for a few seconds before knocking lightly five times, and taking a step back, composing himself as the faint sounds of shuffling came from behind the door.

Vlad smiled lightly as the door opened, reveling a woman of early 40 wearing a skin tight blue jumpsuit, short Auburn hair, and slanted Lavender eyes.

"Madeline" Vlad greeted, his voice deep and sensual as he gazed at the woman he secretly loved.

"Vlad!" 'Madeline' started, her voice slightly high and held a bit of caution, "We weren't expecting you until later." 'Madeline' was tempted to tell Vlad to call her 'Maddie' but knew the request would fall upon def ears. She knew this from experience.

Maddie stepped back, holding the door open for Vlad. "Please, come inside, I was just in the process of making some Tea" Maddie gave a forced smile, feeling slightly naked at Vlad's staring.

Vlad kept his smile up as he stepped inside, slipping his shoes off near the door, and sliding them towards the other shoes lied out.

They both headed into the kitchen, Maddie pulling out three tea cups as Vlad sat at the kitchen table.

"Would you care for some tea?" Maddie asked, pouring herself a glass of the green tea.

"That would be lovely." He answered, watching as Maddie poured him a glass. "Cream and Sugar?" She asked, he answered with a, "Black, two scoops."

Maddie mixed the tea after putting the sugar in, after she was done she placed the spoon aside on a napkin. She picked the two glasses of tea up by the rim of the glass, walking over to the table and placing one down in front of Vlad, before moving to the opposite side of the table and sitting down, bring the glass to her lips and taking a sip. Her elbows resting on the table as she held the glass in front of her face, gazing at Vlad from over the rim.

Vlad lifted his glass up and took a sip, holding his tea up in front of him in a similar position as Maddie, only he held the glass with his right hand, his left arm lied out on the table in front of him, his fingers lightly tapping at his elbow.

The was a short awkward silence before he broke it.

"Where is Jack, Danial, and Jasmine?" He asked absently, taking another sip of tea; Maddie always made wonderful tea.

Maddie ran her pointer finger over the rim of her cup, her eyes semi-closed as she watched the steam drift from the hot liquid.

"Jack is downstairs working in the lab, Jazz is at a friends house, and Danny is..." she paused for a moment, she had gotten home moments before Vlad arrived, knowing Jazz was at a friend house because she called beforehand, and that Jack was in the lab because of the noises. She assumed Daniel was upstairs because of the faint music she heard, "Danny is upstairs I believe."

Vlad was about to reply, but was cut off by a loud crash and explosion coming from the lab.

He jumped slightly at the noise, close to spilling his tea. Maddie simply sighed and took a sip of her tea before setting it down in front of her.

"MADDIE!" Vlad heard Jacks voice yelled in panic. Maddie rolled her eyes and stood up, sometimes she wanted to ban her husband from setting foot in the lab.

"COMING DEAR!" She yelled before turning to Vlad, giving an fake apologetic look, personally, she was glad to be away from the man. It's not that she didn't like him, he simply made her uncomfortable. "This may take a while, make yourself at home, Vlad." She told him.

Vlad nodded and set his tea down as Maddie walked from the Kitchen, leading to the lab.

Vlad stood from the chair he was sitting upon with a small sigh; He had to use the Bathroom.

Vlad headed upstairs, sure there was a bathroom located on the middle floor where he current resided, but he hoped to catch a glance at Daniel.

Walking up the flight of stairs, he unconsciously counted each step as his foot hit, his hand sliding up the railing as he went, his slightly long, well manicured nails dragging lightly across the surface, making a small scratching noise along with the hissing of his palm dragging across the wood. He gazed at the family photos on the wall as he passed them.

Once up the stairs he walked down the narrow hallway, passing Jasmines room, her door was ajar. Walking further, he stopped at Daniel's door; It was closed. He placed his hand upon the knob, giving it a small twist. It was locked.

Vlad stepped back and turned away, he'd come back later. Passing Maddie's and Jack's room without a single glance he stopped at the bathroom door, twisting the door handle and pushing it open.

He stepped inside, freezing. His eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his lips.

†††††

This is my first Danny Phantom Fanfiction of course, and I don't watch the cartoon, at all.

Why did I describe Vlad the way I did? Because I damn well can, and I know what Vlad looks like, and I know his eyebrows aren't arched, but bushy eyebrows damn well annoy me!

For those wondering what the song in the beginning is

The song is called 'Sally's Song' sang by 'Fiona Apple'.

Why did I chose this song? Because I was listening to it at the time, and I happen to adore it.


	2. Not An Update

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret Star of the Morning Light Feel Free To Improvise


End file.
